Sleepless
by KatWriter002
Summary: Rey couldn't let herself fall asleep, because of him. Not because of Kylo Ren, but because of Ben Solo. Reylo. Post TLJ [SPOILERS]. (no longer a one-shot)
1. Chapter 1

**Sleepless**

The room was silent. Her only company was the light humming of the computers and machines surrounding her, keeping her from feeling entirely alone and deserted. The others were asleep- as she should be- besides the few guards roaming the halls or manning the control room.

She couldn't let herself fall asleep.

She wasn't about to admit it to anyone- and she had a hard time admitting it even to herself- but she was afraid. Afraid of letting her will and conscious get the best of her in her dreams. Fear that as she slept, the bond would connect them.

It had been two days.

She still didn't know what to think, or what to do.

Ben's face followed her wherever she went. That sorrowful, heartbroken expression just before she shut the barrier, and he'd left her sight. She couldn't help the guilt or the heavy weight of… emptiness. She felt hollow, like she'd lost a part of her she'd never known she'd had.

Rey squeezed her eyes shut tightly in attempts to force him out of her thoughts. If she pondered over Ben too much, the bond would connect them. He was the last person she needed to see right now.

A little voice in the back of her head tickled her mind, saying that he might be the very thing you need to mend the wound. To put everything behind and move forward with her life.

She promptly ignored it.

Stepping carefully towards a window, her footsteps clicking loudly on the hard floor. It only reminded her again that she was on her own, that no steps would rise to follow her. None to walk beside her either. Not even some ahead.

 _You're nothing._

She bit her lip, the words ringing painfully true. This wasn't the first time they'd replayed, continuously reminding and prompting her to listen. To accept and let go.

She clenched her fists, as though daring the thoughts to try her again.

There was a rustling of cloths that whispered behind her, eerily, echoing not across the walls, but from what seemed to be the very insides of her soul. She shook her head and closed her eyes lightly, despair welling in an overwhelming onslaught.

"I don't want to do this right now." She whispered, yet she knew he could hear her. She refused to turn around. She didn't want to look into his eyes.

"And you think _I_ do?"

His voice was gravelly and thick. Muffled. In that moment she surprised herself by almost turning around, yet she regained control just in time. Something sounded wrong.

"Then leave."

"I would if I could." The words were dead and empty, with no emotion. He was hiding so much that even the force couldn't betray his feelings. He was blocking her out.

She did turn this time, just because all other ways of figuring were kept from her disposal. But- to her relief- he was facing away from her as well. He had regained the cape which pooled at his feet, yet his hair was the same. He stood straight and rigid, feet firmly planted in a stoic but powerful pose.

He looked like a leader. No, he looked like Kylo.

She swallowed thickly before taking a few hesitant steps in his direction. "Why are we still connected? I thought Snoke's death was the end of it."

"I don't know." Again that voice devoid of anything. It was driving her mad.

Shaking her head and pressing her lips together, Rey let her voice rise to a plea. "Ben, why are you doing this?"

He swung around, cape billowing behind him and face revealing just as much as his voice. Absolutely nothing. But his eyes were on fire with something akin to pain. "Doing _what?_ " He spat the words in a low but terrible whisper. "I'm only doing what I am meant to do."

"This isn't." Rey persisted. Waving her hand in a wild gesture in her urgency, she tried again. "I-is this what you're meant to do? Be no better than your grandfather? He made a mistake, and he admitted it. Why do you think this is right, making the same mistakes as Anakin?"

The veins in his neck were tight chords of fury, the only giveaway to his frustration. "Vader. His name was Vader."

"As yours is Kylo, I bet?" Frustration was putting it mildly. She was furious and exasperated by his behavior. Throwing her fist in the air and letting it land angrily against her knee, she swung back around and returned to the window. "Yet, I still call you Ben."

There was a very heavy and suffocating silence. There was more movement of cloth, followed by a shaky shuddering sigh. "Ben Solo is gone."

"No. No he's not." She whispered quietly. "And I know that from experience. If he was gone, I'd be dead. At _Kylo's_ hand." She ducked her head. "Yet I am alive, because of Ben."

She felt more then saw Ben step back, face a shadowed reflection in the window pane. It pinged a realization of remembrance, yet she couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly.

"He's gone." He repeated, but his voice held a tremor. Rey glanced over her shoulder, staring into his eyes and willing him to listen.

"We both know that's not true. Even Snoke could see it. In killing me… he was hoping that would be your last push, Ben." She stepped closer, until she stood right before him, only inches away from each other. He towered above her, forcing her to tilt her head far up to keep eye contact.

Bringing all confidence together, she said quietly and gently. "Just remember you're not alone in this fight."

Just as he tilted his head to look at her, the connection vanished. She inhaled deeply in half disappointment, and half relief.

Biting her lip intently, she reached hand out to the place where he'd been standing, desperately wishing it wasn't just a figment of the Force, and that he was truly there. She just wanted him back, and she wanted it real.

* * *

 _Hullo peoples!_

 _This is my first fic here in the Star Wars fandom, although I've been writing well over a year over in the How to Train Your Dragon fandom. I'm known there as FanWriter02, but decided I might as well start an entirely new account for my Reylo obsession seeing as how my followers over there expect dragons, not Star Wars. :D_

 _So please be kind with this, I've only recently gotten into Star Wars so am not extremely familiar with all the details of that universe. I intend to wisen myself in due time, however._

 _Anywho, thanks for reading, I hope you have a wonderful day! Toodles!_

 _-Kat_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was… odd, knowing that at any given time Ben could appear without her knowing. She was fearful that they might connect in the middle of the meetings she and the others had with the remaining Rebellion fighters. Kylo was the Supreme Leader of the First Order, and if he learned any important information…

She shuddered and absently rubbed her arm, ridding herself of the chill. She had to talk to him soon, or she might just have to block him out all together. She only hoped she was experienced enough to do so. She couldn't take much more of this jumpiness.

It had been a week more since the last visit on that quiet night. There had been no news since of the First Order, or of Ben. They were silent, giving the Falcon and its passengers enough time to find a place to develop a new base- and give Leia time to come up with a plan.

"Rey?"

Blinking sharply, Rey focused on Poe standing in front of her. He looked mildly concerned, so she flashed a reassuring smile. She really needed to keep herself from dazing off so often.

 _Dang you, Ben. Constantly clogging my thoughts._

"Did you say something?"

Poe dusted off his leather jacket, nodding as his eyes leveled to where Leia was standing against the window- the very same window Rey had been when she'd spoken to Ben. And the same window she's stood beside Han Solo many weeks ago.

"Uh, yeah… I'm just concerned."

"I think we all are." Rey sighed and sat down on the round bench, letting her hands rest folded on the table.

Poe sat across from her, yet his eyes remained trained on the General. "No, like, I'm… _very_ concerned. She doesn't seem like herself."

Rey nodded sadly, biting her lip and letting her eyes flutter shut. Who could blame her, though? For being districted. Han was gone, Luke was gone. Leia was effectively alone in her mind. All her family was gone.

She licked her lips, knowing that 'all' wasn't the right word. 'Most', not all. Ben was still out there.

"She's going through a hard time." Rey mumbled quietly. They still didn't know about Luke. Leia feared they'd all give up hope if they knew the truth.

Poe shook his head. "I know that. It's her health I'm more worried about. Especially since that's one thing I can help with."

"You're a doctor?" Rey joked. Poe guffawed loudly with an unamused look her way, before turning to face her.

He folded his hands and kept his eyes trained on the table. "That's one thing I can tell her to do. She's not well."

"Have you told her to see someone?"

"I have. But Leia's as thickheaded as I am. I swear-" Poe cursed softly.

Rey opened her mouth to speak more, but something cackled. The first thought that came to her was a fire; some ember popping from the heat. But when she turned to spot it, there was nothing to see but BB-8 rolling towards them with a tray of drinks.

Shaking it off, she willingly excepted the offered beverage. Poe grinned widely and gave the droid a fond rub on the head, BB-8 blooping sarcastically in reply.

"Aye, I warned you to stay away from the Wookie." Poe called after him as he rolled away. BB-8 seemed to laugh as he disappeared around the corner.

Rey frowned again, hearing this time faint noises. It sounded like muffled yelling, as though someone was talking behind a cloth. She felt it then, that waver in the Force that could only mean one thing.

Hastily she scampered to her feet with a hasty goodbye to Poe before she rushed towards the back, trying to find a semi-private place among the crowded rooms. Finally she opened a small door into what appeared to be a smuggling closet, and she, without hesitation, rushed inside and let the door slide shut.

Breathing heavily, she focused on listening to the voices. It was hard to discern anything of what they were saying, and she couldn't see anyone. A few more moments passed and the voices, although no more clearer, were louder. She could tell that it was just one voice, and it belonged to a very angry Kylo Ren.

He gave an angry shout, and then, suddenly he was before her, fist swinging into nothing but solid air. He must've punched an object on his half for his hand came to an abrupt halt as his shoulders shuddered and his back rose and fell with heavy breaths.

Rey took a faltering step backwards, unsure of what to think or say.

Ben suddenly stiffened, and she could see his head raise as he realized they'd been connected again. Sighing, he went lax as his fist fell and he seemed to go limp against a wall. The image shifted, oddly, for one moment he was standing in the middle of the small space, and the next he was truly leaning against the wall of the closet, as he must've been doing wherever he was.

"Ben…?" Rey whispered hesitantly. She still didn't move: she didn't dare.

He grunted before straightening to a stand, back to her. She swallowed nervously before moving closer. Slowly she reached a hand towards his arm, but just as she reached to touch him he moved away, cape swirling in her face.  
"Leave." He whispered hoarsely. His voice was even worse then the last time she'd seen him, causing her to tilt her head in confusion. Anger, frustration, and all lectures left her mind as concern took hold.

He didn't look like Supreme Leader Kylo, nor did he look like the Ben Solo she knew. He looked… shattered.

"I…I can't really." Rey said helplessly. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Ben snapped.

She frowned at his tone. "Stop acting like a child and tell me what's bothering you. Or I'll just walk right up to you and give you a big fat hug. It's not like you can leave me anyways."

She heard him mumble something darkly. They both knew she would never carry through with any threat she declared, yet for whatever reason he took her half-jest and began to talk, albeit in a very deep and quiet voice.

"It's just Hux. He's getting to me."

It wasn't the best of confessions, but she took what she could get. "You don't seem like yourself." She murmured softly. "Not like Ben or Kylo."

"That's because I don't know which one to be." Ben hissed. Spinning around he stared at her, eyes glistening wetly. Startled, Rey took another small step backwards. "I don't know, Rey. Hux is going to kill me. You're going to kill me. I don't know which way to turn."

Rey's hard demeanor fell like a rock sinks in water. His face was blank, a tear trickled down his scar. Her voice left her in a rush of shock and emotion that she didn't know what to say.

"Ben." She breathed. "I would never kill you."

His jaw tightened as he shook his head. " _I_ almost killed you." He whispered. "I-I could've killed you in the woods. In the throne room-"

"But you didn't." Rey interrupted. She took another step closer, until they were mere breaths apart. She could feel his breath upon her face as she stared up at him. "You didn't, Ben. You _saved_ me in the throne room."

He visibly clenched his jaw before he shut his eyes. "I'm alone." His voice was so soft, higher pitched then she'd ever heard it. He sounded so… broken.

"No. I told you last time, that we're both in on this. Obviously, the Force knows this." She tried lightly, lifting a hand to gesture. "The Force knew- knows- there's good in you still. I believe that's why it's connected us. Because you can't be alone."

He shifted, breath shuddering. "I don't know what to do."

Rey lifted a hand slowly, reaching to touch his resting by his side. He flinched and gave a little gasp, before she let her hand wrap around his. It created a soft hum in the Force. "I do. Join me, Ben."

He closed his eyes, and for several long seconds he remained silent. Then, to her great dismay, he pulled away, the humming disappearing sharply. It sounded so wrong.

"Ben-"

"I can't." He murmured. Turning away, she saw him inhale deeply. "I… I can't, Rey. I'm sorry."

He disappeared in an instant, leaving her feeling cold and exhausted. She stepped back sadly, rubbing the hand that had touched his against her arm, to try and feel that warmth once again. Even through the leather glove she could feel his heat. It was like he'd been there, with her, had it not been for the Force's thrum in the background.

She sighed sadly, feeling just as lost as Ben had looked. She'd keep trying, she knew that she just had to keep at him and not give up hope.

This visit had proved that Ben Solo was very much still alive.

* * *

 _Hello again!_

 _I had totally intended for this to be just a one-shot, but I got such amazing feedback that I thought I'd try to continue! So please let me know if you want me to write more. ;)_

 _And I just wanted to add a little something to that line where Rey said "Stop acting like a child and tell me what's bothering you. Or I'll just walk right up to you and give you a big fat hug." I just want you guys to know she didn't really mean it, it was more like a half-hearted tease. She isn't trying to be controlling in anyway, and I imagined her tone to be unserious, but not exactly jokingly either. Just more… half-hearted._

 _Anyways, that's all. Hoped you enjoyed chapter 2!_

 _-Kat_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The planet they landed on to reload on supplies was green and lush, but too small to be populated by much more then some common wildlife. While the others saw it as just another stop, Rey relished in the new surroundings. Filled with tall trees, thick brush and overhanging vines, to her it was a beautiful change.

Everyone was thankful for a break from living together on the Falcon. Walking about, stretching their limbs, and taking in the fresh air was heaven-sent.

Rey would've been able to enjoy it fully had it not been for the millions of bundled thoughts in the back of her mind. Questions and uncertainties. All she wanted were answers.

And most of all, she just wanted someone to talk to who would understand. That thought only brought back to her mind: Ben. From their last encounter she was sure he felt much the same way, as if his attitude wasn't proof of that.

She missed him. She truly did. Although they'd only shared a handful of connections during their time on Ahch-To, it was enough that she didn't feel entirely alone in such a big galaxy. It felt like... someone was there, listening. It had been so long since she'd felt so safe.

She stared at the scenic view before her from her seat on a fallen log, chin in her hands and elbows on her knees. She had a satchel slung from her waist containing the broken pieces of the saber, which she still had yet to repair. A blaster rested at her hip.

She heard the others talking in the distance, but the dense forest allowed her the privacy she desired. This was the first time in days that she'd had a moment to herself.

She stiffened anxiously when she felt that same cackle, that hum resume. Feeling a desperate need to just stand up and run away from the bond, she jumped to her feet and stood rigidly as she waited.

She had no idea what to say to him.

He appeared to be sitting, and again it was odd. She could see him as a mere shadow, until she allowed the bond to connect and he appeared clearly. He was sitting on the ground, knees bent and arms resting on his knees.

She gave a little gasp, biting her lip at the horrid surprise of seeing that his mask had been replaced. She didn't like it.

He remained silent and still, making her wonder if he knew she was there at all. It wasn't until he spoke that she allowed herself to sit back down.

"I'm sorry."

She blinked. A few moments of silence spread between them as she waited for him to continue, but he offered no explanation. "Sorry for what?" She finally asked.

"For last time. It was a bad day."

Rey shrugged easily. She didn't believe him at all; his voice was mono-tone. Nothing was betrayed by it, and she had a feeling that he was simply covering up what was really happening on his end of the Force. She could sense that it was worse then he made it out to be.

"Ben, I can tell that something is wrong."

He looked at her then, frustrating her that she couldn't see him through the mask. She shook her head with a soft roll of her eyes. "Take that silly thing off."

He stared at her for a few moments more- or so she thought, it was hard to tell- until he lifted his hands and pulled the helmet off. He was visibly sweating, hair sticking to his forehead and neck. She realized then that the cloak was gone.

She licked her lips. He looked sorely depressed, and for whatever stupid reasons that she couldn't explain (or get control of, obviously), she wanted to know what was troubling him.

"Ben... what's wrong? Why are you hiding again-"

He looked away harshly. "I'm not hiding."

"Then explain _that_." She gestured towards the helmet irately. He fell silent, mouth pressed in a thin line as his eyebrows dipped. "Explain, Ben. We can't just keep doing this and do nothing but go around in circles."

"There's nothing you need to know." Ben hissed.

"Obviously." Rey snipped. He was being so... maddening. Like a difficult pouty child, and she'd had enough of it. "Just tell me what the heck is going on with Hux, because he's degrading you more then Snoke ever did."

"You wouldn't know." The words were spoken with venom, low and slow. He turned to look at her, sending her into a still silence. She'd never heard or seen him like this. Never. And for one terrible moment she feared that he was really gone, corrupted by the creature Kylo Ren.

"Ben... just talk. I'll just listen- it'll help, I swear."

She watched him carefully as he pressed his lips together tightly, jaw tightening in resolve. Rey's heart dropped, but she nodded her head in encouragement.

"Hux has tried to kill me three times now. Today marks the third in a week." he started tightly. "And it's not just him, the others have turned against me as well."

Rey's gut tightened guiltily. Even if he was supposed to be her enemy, she couldn't imagine how that must feel. "I'm sorry, Ben..."

"I'm not safe. I can't sleep, I can't eat, I don't know what..." His back shuddered abruptly, the crack in his voice breaking Rey from her resolve. One moment he was still, firm, voice dark and steady. Then the next he was slumped over, trembling, and tone hopeless.

She hesitated, then without care moved to sit down beside him. The Force cackled at the close proximity, cluing him in how close she was. He ducked away, face hidden against his arms.

Right now, his facade was down, the mask was gone, and she could see truthfully that this was Ben Solo, broken and wounded, torn apart and pieced back together. He looked utterly lost and hurt. She couldn't stand to see anyone look so broken, and it being Ben only made it worse.

She thought to herself, then did the only thing she could think to do in such a situation. She wrapped her arm around his broad shoulders. Her arm didn't even reach his other shoulder he was so large compared to her tiny shape.

She had expected him to stiffen, maybe even push her away and break the connection altogether, but he remained the same. If anything he leaned against her for support, which she gladly offered.

She didn't know what to say. She'd extended it before and each time he'd rejected her, saying he couldn't. This time, she said it again, in willing offering but hesitant acceptance.

"Ben... you can come and join me- _us_. Your mother is on the ship, she's not well and... I miss you." He didn't make any signs of hearing her, so she went on, softly. "Please, Ben. I can't bear seeing you like this."

"What?" he murmured. "Weak and broken? I can't lead anyone, Scavenger. I'm useless and better off dead. Hux is probably right-"

"Don't you dare talk like that." Rey rebuked sharply. "I need you... we need each other. Please, Ben, just come back to us."

He was quiet, shaking slowly coming to a still. He lifted his head and stared into her eyes, his red from unshed tears. Rey felt her heart tug painfully as she watched him battle with himself. It was almost visible his struggle against the dark and the light.

He lifted a hand as though to touch her, and she didn't doubt him. His skin was soft against her cheek as she leaned closer, willing him to take that last step to the light.

And just like that, he was gone, the connection broken. Rey's eyes widened in shock as she stared at the spot where Ben had been.

She cursed under her breath in utter frustration, yelling silently at the Force for picking such a stupid moment to split them apart. She got to her feet with a wobble, glancing back towards the planet overlook. The sun was setting in the distance, portraying a view of other planets in the distance. It was beautiful, and the hope she'd just received made it even better. For the first time in days, she smiled.

* * *

 _Thank you for the feedback! *hugs* See you next chapter. ;)_  
 _-Kat_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hoth was a stark contrast to their previous planet. Freezing cold, with snow and ice and harsh winds- it was one place that Rey could honestly say she wasn't interested in staying.

But, there was a base. Somewhere for them to recoop and attempt to gather allies. Hopefully. Leia wasn't telling anyone what her plan was- if she had one. Not even Rey.

She hated being left in the dark. No pun intended.

The base was old and dusty but worked just as well. There was more than enough room for the poor pitiful bunch that had once been the Rebellion. They fit in only one parsection of the base. Rey tried to look on the bright side of the situation... at least she got her own room, right?

It was the third day since landing on Hoth that Rey woke up one morning, sensing something was off. Something felt wrong... almost painful, yet she couldn't pin-point what. She brushed it off as cramps or some 24 hour bug of some kind, and continued to the control room.

Leia was standing by a panel, tapping at the button and staring at the screen. Her eyes were sad, and she looked old. Poe was right: she didn't look well.

"Any news?"

Leia looked up, clearing her throat as she leaned back in her seat. She shook her head sadly with a heavy sigh. "Nothing. No one's replied... I don't know what we'll do if the First Order finds us."

"Those doors are-" Rey started, letting her voice trail off. She didn't know what they'd do either. The Millenium Falcon was their only ship, she had no idea how they could defend themselves against an attack.

Swallowing thickly, she grabbed Leia's hand and gave it a squeeze. "We still have one hope." She murmured before turning away and heading towards the door. She paused by Finn's chair, smiling hesitantly. "How's Rose?"

"Awake, thank goodness." Finn breathed happily. "Woke up last night. They think she's gonna be okay."

"I'm happy to hear it." Rey smiled and gave his shoulder a fond pat, before continuing out the door. The force was crackling and she had a hunch that their bond may be connecting again... but there was something wrong. Just, _not right_ , a little bit off. And it was driving her crazy. She needed some time alone to figure out what it was.

Just as she stepped outside into the drenched white planet, fur coat and hat secured about her, a sharp pain stabbed against her ribs. Gasping in shock and surprise, she jerked out her blaster and swung around, yet there was no one in sight.

Slowly turning in a circle, arms outstretched and finger on the trigger, she waited tensely. The pain was throbbing in her chest now, but it was shadowed. And she didn't feel any blood or signs of wetness that suggested it.

She felt something hit her leg, and she stumbled. Collapsing to the ground she realized that her blaster was no good, for it wasn't she who was being attacked.

It was Ben.

Reaching for her leg she tugged up her leggings, and just as she'd expected there wasn't a wound. Just a dull pulse and heat.

"Ben!" Rey called desperately, wondering if he was nearby. "Ben..."

There was a sudden whoosh, and the sound of heavy breathing. Rey rolled over and looked up at Ben's hunched shape. His hands were on his knees as he bent over, back heaving as he wheezed for air.

"Oh no, Ben." Rey breathed as she stumbled to her feet, finding it difficult to find footing in the snow. Hurrying to his side she grabbed his shoulders, and in doing so helped him find a seat on the ground- not that he could see or feel the snow. But she knew he was wounded and in pain, she could feel it, and hers was dulled. She could only imagine how much pain he must be in.

What had happened?

He hadn't spoken yet, hadn't even looked at her. His eyes were closed, mouth parted as he breathed, and his hair was sweaty and sprawled in every which direction. His cloak was missing again, leaving him only in his black uniform.

With only one second of mild hesitation, Rey reached for his shirt and tugged at the rip in the fabric, realizing with confusion that it was a jagged, deep wound. Not by a light saber, but a lazer of similar power. She looked to him, but he merely pressed his lips together and shoved himself to sit up a little straighter.

He pushed her hand away and covered the bleeding wound with his hand. "I'm fine." he grunted.

"I can feel it too, and you're _not_ fine." Rey replied firmly. Taking his hand she rested it on the ground before tearing at the bottom of her shirt, designing a bandage of some sort. "I don't know if this'll work, since I'm not really there."

She attempted to dab at the wound, relieved that it seemed to relatively help. Having no other means for a bandage she stuffed it against the wound and tugged the shirt over top of it, looking back to Ben and leaning back on her heals.

"Care to tell me now how this happened?"

"Hux. He trapped me." Ben leaned forward one arm on the other wrapped around his chest. He was good at hiding his emotions, but she could tell he was hurting. Not just mentally, but physically as well.

He looked terrible.

It looked and sounded like he hadn't slept in months. His voice was deep, his eyes were empty, and his face bruised from lack of sleep. And, _by the Force_ she wanted to help him. And she couldn't even explain why. Not to herself, not to anyone; she didn't know.

"You're not safe-"

"I'm not safe anywhere." Ben rebuked sharply. "Anywhere I go I'll be wanted as a criminal." He wilted, and she almost missed his lip quiver. "I deserve it by all rights, but I don't want to die."

"The great Kylo Ren can't just die." Rey murmured. Self-consciously she rubbed her hand over the bulky coat, trying a smile of comfort.

His eyes fell away from her face as he glanced her over, biting his lip as he sighed. "How do you like Hoth?"

Rey blanched white, trying not to let her fear falter in the Force. She couldn't let him sense that he was right, that that's where they were. He could destroy them-

"Don't worry, you're safe. I sent them on a false track towards Jacku, so you're safe... I'm not giving that traitor any information." Ben said carefully. "I need to leave, Rey. I just don't know where to go."

"You could come here." Rey whispered. Grabbing his hand on an impulse, she stared in to his eyes. "Come here and help us, Ben. Your mother..."

"She'll hate me." Ben snapped, his voice rising. "I killed her husband- my own father. I've destroyed the Rebels and taken her family-"

"And you can give it back to her, darn it!" Rey shouted in frustration. Pushing back from him she got to her feet, pacing back and forth before him as she fought to remain silent. Turning to face him, she waved a finger angrily. "Don't you realize that you're all she has left? No one is answering us, Ben. We're alone, but we... we're not responsible for what goes down. We're not responsible for protecting people from the First Order- _she_ is. Leia's the general, and no one's coming to aid her." Rey let her voice drop, voice hard and firm. "She's losing the little hope she had, Ben. And only one person can restore that faith that's remained so strong for all these years."

He blinked in wide-eyed silence. He tightened his jaw as his eyebrows dipped. She tried to figure out what he was thinking, but he was more experienced and way too good at covering up his feelings.

"I... can't." He whispered.

"You've said that every time, Solo. And each time after that I see you appear more broken than the time before." She pointedly glanced over his leg and chest, defining what she meant. "You can't win this way."

"And my leaving won't help you win-"

"It will if you join me. We can work together, two as one."

Ben's eyes were dark, but softer... and his mouth parted as though he were about to say something, when he shook his head. "I'll only be trouble. They won't even let me in."

"I will. This base is big enough for one more."

The wind rushed, and he was gone. The pain lingered behind as she consciously rubbed her chest, praying that this time, her words had gotten through.

Getting to her feet she dusted herself off before returning to the doors. Pounding against them she watched as the camera focused on her, allowing her inside. She marched past a confused Poe and straight back into the control room, to where Leia stood.

"We need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rey paced back and forth nervously as she waited. Her hands ticked together anxiously while she dazed out into her own thoughts, continually rolling over in her head.

She had no clue what to do.

Poe, Finn, Rose, and BB-8 were watching her go back and forth like a yo-yo in bored interest. No one had anything to do but mull about and wait for a reply from someone out there in the galaxy. Sometimes Rey wondered if they were waiting for death rather then rescue. Yet again, Ben's entire situation boggled her. Was he still the Supreme Leader? How in the world was Hux continually able to abuse him without Ben tearing his head off?

It made absolutely no sense.

"Rey, The General is able to speak with you." A pilot-turned-guard informed from the doorway, nodding quickly. Rey snapped out of her revere and hurried forward, forgetting to thank him.

Leia was sitting on a stool by a table, but upon Rey's entrance she immediately got to her feet and motioned for the young Jedi to join her. Rey bit her lip as she did so, wondering how she was going to take this. Perhaps with her frail health... it would be better not to risk a shock-

Swallowing her fear and doubts, Rey breathed evenly and settled into her seat. Folding her hands on the table she looked up into Leia's expectant gaze.

"This may come as a surprise, General, but I have some urgent news." Rey began slowly. Leia's face changed from relaxed and curious, to anxious and stressed. Rey felt terrible for worrying her- but then again, this might be something to worry about. She didn't know, and she hated being so out of control of herself.

Leia seemed to sense something was off, for she reached a hand forward and clasped it over Rey's own folded ones, smiling encouragingly. "It can't be much worse then our situation already."

She knew that was a lie.

Sucking in a breath, Rey continued on quietly. "It started on Ahch-Too with Luke. Maybe a day or two after we first arrived I was sitting in my hut when... I felt a presence. I didn't understand what it was, but when I looked up, it was like my surrounding drowned away and I could only focus on one person." Rey bit her lip, but didn't stop. She knew if she did she'd never find the courage to finish the story. "It was Kylo Ren... I thought he was really there, I tried to kill him. I shot a blaster but it merely disappeared right through him, but it seemed like he'd felt it. He could see me, too, but neither of us were really there."

Leia's eyes were wide in bemusement, clearly wondering what she meant by all of this. Rey smiled hesitantly. "We spoke harsh words- he was my enemy and I was his. He seemed to realize that it wasn't real before I did for he was just as confused. Luke came out just then and he disappeared. It happened again, and another time. Each time we... talked, mainly abusive words to the other because we couldn't physically harm the other. He... I don't know." Rey puckered her brow, confused herself. How had he behaved? Calm, as always, but... he would pressure her about her parents, asking questions, and not rebuking her own accusations. _'You're a monster'_ she had said, and he'd merely agreed.

"He didn't try to harm me."

Leia's hand tightened around Rey's fingers, urging her to continue.

"I... I had a vision." It was the best word she could come up with for what she saw. "I asked to see my parents, and all that appeared was myself. I didn't understand and I was confused, so when I returned to my hut... somehow we were connected again, and seeing as how we couldn't fight I simply told him what I saw." Rey flushed slightly, realizing how naive a decision that had been. But it had all worked out, right?

. _..Sorta._

"We touched hands. No yelling and cruel words. In fact... they were soft. We were behaving civil." Rey smiled, but it faded as she remembered what had escalated from there. "I learned the truth from Luke, and I was determined to go and find Ben. That moment in my hut- when we held hands- I knew he wasn't gone. I _knew._ "

Leia's expressions were unreadable, but ever changing. One moment she appeared amazed and shocked, then the next she looked almost teary-eyed. Rey had no idea what to read from it all.

So she simply continued talking, not knowing what else to do. "I left. Luke refused to listen and refused to have any faith, so I left him on that island. I was fed up with his lack of confidence."

Leia, having remained silent up until this moment, now spoke a single a word, catching her off guard. "Why?"

Rey blinked and slowly looked down with a shake of her head. "I...I don't know." She whispered. "I don't know why I was so hell bent on going, but I was. I knew after the truth that while Snoke may have stoked the flame, Luke definitely fed the fire. I was so upset... I just wanted to make it all right." She paused, furrowing her brow as she thought deep, almost forgetting that Leia was in the room with her. "I wanted to save him."

Leia's hand separated Rey's, now holding them both in her own as she ducked her head, encouraging. He face was no longer drawn and absently pained, but bright with amazement and... _hope._

"Tell me more. You went?"

"Yes. I left with Chewy who took me to the ship. I could tell he wasn't too keen on my idea, nor on leaving Skywalker on the island, but I was so determined I was willing to fly to Ben myself." Rey smiled quietly. "And he wasn't about to let the Falcon leave his sight. We left together, and I was practically rocketed into Snoke's ship. I don't know what I was expecting, but... he was there, and I was handcuffed. He was bringing me to Snoke.

"We were alone in the elevator... he wasn't cruel. He was quiet as I tried to tell him that I was there for him and not a fight. When I told him that I'd still seen good in him when we touched, he said he'd seen my parents. We didn't have time to talk about more before we reached the throne room."

Rey's eyebrows dipped as she looked to stare into Leia's eyes. "I'm getting too into the details, but General... he was so... _resigned_. He simply knelt before Snoke like a controlled child, quiet and obedient. It pained me to realize then that while all this time I had thought Kylo was the one controlling the others, he was also being abused. Hounded."

Leia looked away, shaking her head in disbelief. "Why isn't he here now?" She whispered, glancing back. "Snoke, that-"

"Snoke is dead." Rey replied simply and quietly. Telling Leia that the world was ending probably would've received a lesser reaction than what those three words drew from her. "Ben killed him. Snoke told him to kill me, and... I don't know how he did it, but I was there, unable to defend myself and Ben was told to kill me. He instead killed Snoke, and together we fought off the guards. He could've killed me, but he didn't. It was that moment that I knew he wasn't lost. No matter what he did Ben Solo was still inside that mess created. I tried to convince him to join me, but he rather wanted _me_ to join _him_. I refused- I just couldn't leave you all even if it meant giving me the chance to help him- so I left again. We had a force battle over the light saber... which is the explanation for how it was torn. We broke it in half, we were knocked aside, and he was left unconscious.

"He's the Supreme Leader now, but even after the entire battle on Crait, we still have this Force Bond. Snoke claimed to have created it, but that's obviously untrue for we still have these "visits"."

Leia leaned forward quickly, smiling as she spoke. "Has he... changed, at all? Does he still wish to kill us?"

"I don't think so." Rey said in a hushed whisper. "Rather... I don't understand. I just had a visit with him moments ago, and he was hurt. Each time since Crait he's appeared more wounded then before, while the other times were all mentally, and never physically. Snoke might be gone, but now Hux is controlling him."

Leia sighed heavily and shut her eyes, leaning back into her chair. Her hands slid away from Rey'd and rested in her lap as she lowered her head, shaking it softly. "What have you said to him?"

"Nothing about our location. As far as I know, he's still Supreme Leader. But... I was bundled up, and he guessed easily that we're on Hoth. He said he wouldn't tell, and I trust him. Although he didn't say so much in words, I could tell from his language how much he loathes Hux. He doesn't want to give him any information."

"Of course he doesn't. Who wants to be controlled?" Leai mumbled. Silently, she pushed away from the table and got to her feet. She walked to the door, paused, then walked back, mumbling words under her breath.

"General-?"

"You let him know? That... we're still here, for him, even after all that happened?"

Rey had never heard Leia's voice so desperate before. It was quietly so, but definitely worried, concerned, and ever so caring. She wanted to cry and tell her that she's tried. She's tried _so hard._

"I keep telling him." Rey reassured. Leai pressed her lips together, reminding Rey of Ben. He got that nervous habit from his mother.

Leia moved closer, before reaching for her. Rey had expected her to maybe grab her hands again, but instead she found herself enveloped in a tight hug. She froze for one surprised second, then returned it warmly. She knew what this was for and what it meant. The words Leai spoke weren't even necessary.

"Just please bring my son back home to me." She whispered.

Rey nodded against her shoulder. She'd made that vow weeks ago.

In the distance, beyond the muffled walls came a sharp call. Panicked voices and the sound of people rushing about cut the embrace short as Leai switched from a broken mother to the calm general. She paused and rested a shaking hand on Rey's shoulder softly, before turning and exiting the room.

Rey followed quickly, ducking under the door and nearly tripping over a Porg. Finn rushed up and grabbed her arm, tugging her towards the back.

"What's happening?" She asked loudly, the ringing alarms forcing her to shout.

"It's a First Order TIE Fighter." Finn replied wildly. "You need to get out of here to-"

"No!" Rey replied sharply, jerking her arm free. "Where's the General!?"

Finn gestured towards the panel room, but grabbed her arm again before she could move. "Rey, please get out of here- you're the last Jedi and the only hope any of us have. We need you safe."

"How am I supposed to help when I'm constantly running?" Rey stated firmly. She softened and grabbed his arm, giving it a squeeze. "I'll be fine."

He shook his head but released her, knowing that no one could tell her what to do. They both hurried after Leia and into the large control room, filled with panicked chatter and the beeping of computers.

Leia was standing by the window, watching the speck in the distance worriedly. She turned to Rey for an answer.

She squinted through the glass, watching the small aircraft as it grew larger and larger, until she could see clearly what type of TIE Fighter it was.

She stumbled back when she felt something flicker within the Force. Leia watched her worriedly, until she looked up, face shocked.

"It's Ben."

* * *

 _Guys, this is my longest chapter yet! I hope you enjoyed it, I really had fun writing some stuff involving Leia. Please review if have the time, all feedback is greatly appreciated! *hugs*_  
 _-Kat_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rey stumbled back and without another word she rushed for the door to the garage. She distantly heard voices calling her name, telling her to stop, but she ignored them without a thought as her mind screeched only one thing. She'd given away their location. They could all be dead, and she was the only one who could save them.

Or, looking towards the more hopeful side of things: Ben had taken her offer. She didn't know which one to think or believe in.

Someone collided into her, sending them skidding apart as Rey shook her head back to reality. Chewy tilted his head in confusion, letting out a soft warble. She wished she could understand him.

"Ben's here." She said urgently, waving her hands dramatically towards the giant metal doors fixed into the cliff side wall. "I need you to go and make sure the others are safe. Especially the General."

He stared at her through wide brown eyes for a few moments, before chuffing and nodding in agreement. As he took off heading back the way she'd came, Rey sped towards the door. Nodding towards the man at the control panel, she clutched her blaster as she waited for the door to open wide enough and allow her outside. There was no way they'd let Ben through the doors, and, to be entirely honest, Rey wasn't sure if she could immediately. She needed to know what he was doing there, and what his intentions were.

Oh, she wished she had her light saber. But it was still lying in her room in broken fragments. Very unhelpful at the moment.

Clutching the blaster at her side defensively, she sucked in slow breaths as she waited for the ship above to land. Her breath came in billowy puffs of air, sending the frozen air in front of her foggy. She shivered, realizing she'd forgotten a coat. Something so big and thick would only dull her movements.

The ship hovered above, and no shots had been fired as of yet. That had to be a good sign.

She watched as it spun around, then fell from the sky at a rapid pace. She panicked for a moment that it would crash, but she trusted Ben enough to know that he wasn't going to out and out kill himself. Or perhaps... he was going to crash the ship through the doors. It would be more effective than blasts, but then, she knew he wouldn't risk his own life. He'd have some other blaster do the job.

And so, with all these dangerous scenarios spinning about in her mind, she waited.

The ship dropped to the ground, landing with a jerky jolt. Rey flinched at the noise and the grating of metal, following by the wheezing of pipes and air. She began walking towards it with determined steps, but they were nothing but a cover up for her fear.

It had been only weeks since she'd last seen him, in the flesh, face to face, but this _terrified_ her. She could feel the gazes of those from inside the base following her from the control panel windows.

She paused a few yards from the ship, uncertain. She wanted to rush inside and see if something was wrong, but the other part of her told her to wait outside- just in case.

She gripped the blaster at her hip a little tighter.

The doors slid open and a figure crawled out. In that second she tightened her finger around the trigger, ready to tug it out and fire if need be. But instead of assaulting her, or even straightening to a stand, the figure coughed into his fist and leaned heavily against the open glass door.

The Force crackled, and with that, she let her hand fall away from the blaster, risking everything to give him her trust. She just had to believe this one time.

"Ben?" She said hesitantly. He coughed again and slumped back into the ship, sitting on the ledge as he ducked his head. "Ben, is something wrong?"

He remained silent, concerning her. Glancing one way and then the next, she stepped forward and slowly reached a hand out towards him. He flinched when she touched his arm, and she could feel him quiver.

"Ben? Please, tell me what's wrong." Rey whispered. "Talk to me."

"I'm sorry." His voice; so empty it was hollow. She blinked twice in momentary confusion and shock.

"Ben, you're safe." She murmured, moving closer. She knelt on the ground and grabbed his gloved hand. "It's alright."

"No. It isn't." He swallowed, throat bobbing as he stared emptily at the snowy ground. "They're coming Rey, and it's all my fault-"

She jerked, tugging her eyebrows together in a frown. "Who? Who's coming?"

"Hux. The First Order." He choked, and she swore she saw his eyes glisten. "He figured it all out. He cuffed me and there wasn't a single thing I could do- he... he said..." He was shaking so badly, and Rey knew it wasn't from the cold. She was almost shaking to, because now she realized what he meant.

This was all a cruel trap at Ben's expense.

She blinked back tears, mind reeling and heart pumping. Then, as her mind cartwheeled for an idea, she frowned firmly as she tightened her hand around his. "We need to get inside and figure something out before they get here."

"They'll destroy you all, Rey." Ben said tightly, with a hint of anger. Pulling away he walked three steps away, leaving large tracks in the snow behind him. Swinging around he gestured madly. "Why don't you just kill me now!? Why do you trust me? What have I done- I don't understand; and everything you've done and have been doing has only confused me. It's harder to get angry at nothing. It's hard to _hate you_. You've made me weak." His arms dropped with a dull thud against his body, tears coursing down his cheeks and tracing his fading scar. He shook with anger.

Rey didn't know what to say to that. She slowly got to her feet, adrenaline keeping her from feeling the cold. "I..." she closed her mouth, fighting the urge to cry. This was all so messed up.

"And now they're coming here- _he's_ coming here, to kill you." Ben's voice was weak, quiet, and pained. "I don't know why." He finished quickly as he ducked his head, shaking it as though confused by himself. "But I don't want that to happen."

The silence suspended between them like a tight string, waiting to snap. Rey barely dared to breathe, worried that one wrong move, one wrong word, could ruin this moment.

"Help us." Rey whispered. She looked past his broad shoulders towards the window, and just faintly, she could make out Leia's outline. She was pressed against the glass, trying to take in everything happening. She could only imagine what they all must be thinking. No blasters, no weapons? They might even take her for being a traitor...

That was the first time such an idea had come to her. Oddly enough, she didn't feel any fear. Let them think what they wanted, because for the first time in a long long time, she'd actually let herself come to believe in someone. She'd thought she could trust in Han Solo, but he died. He ruined her trust, just like everyone else she'd ever grown to love had done.

And now there was Ben. Broken, troubled, messy, confused Ben. And it was like all of that never mattered.

For once, she didn't want something. She didn't want those feelings, because she felt like she could live without them, rather _giving_ them and providing for someone else. It felt good and right.

"Why do you care? He wants to kill me just as much as he wants to kill you. It would be easy." His voice wavered, but it was still stark and dim. It was the tone he'd been trained to use for so long, she wondered how long it would take to break it and let Ben be Ben.

"Because. For one thing, we won't be able to win without you, and for another, I can't just stand by and let you die." Rey tugged her long sleeves further down, her hands numb and her knees shaking.

Ben stared. She held his gaze, waiting for him to decide. She let her mouth tilt in an almost smile, anxious that he would say no.

That he would leave.

-Not that that would change anything. Their bond still held, and as long as it did, she could never truly lose him.

"She's in there." He finally whispered. Rey knew who he meant. "I can't face her."

She wanted to scream that Leia wanted nothing more than to hold her son again. But rather, she swallowed and chose her words carefully. "I told her everything." He looked up, eyes wide. Rey smiled and once again looked at the window. "She just wants her son to return." She looked back to him and his frightened gaze, and without a moments hesitation she extended her hand, turned, letting him know that she would help him if he only let her.

It surprised her how fast he slipped off his glove. He paused, then reached and wrapped his hand around hers. She inhaled sharply, having flashbacks to the last time they'd touched hands.

He seemed to be effected the same way, for he breathed raggedly and his chest shook. They stared at each other for a few seconds longer, before Rey turned, and reaching onto the ground where it had been dropped picked up the heavy light saber. Handing it back to him, he looked incredulous and disbelieving.

She wondered if he'd ever imagined he'd come back home. Or see his mother again.

Because that's exactly what was about to happen.

* * *

 _Hey there! Thank you guys SO SO much for the reviews! Shout-outs to Margo13331, dinotopian, KF-TheBibliothecary, Teekalin, WatchtoonzRex,  . Thinker, and 27vampyresinhermind! Thank you. :) Also, 100+ followers!? I never ever expected this story to receive so much feedback! It means so much that you're all enjoying this. I hope this chapter was up to par, and I'll see you all in the next!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Oh my gosh... the follows! Thank you so much guys. c: You're all so sweet in the reviews as well. It means so much to me! I wish I could reply to them, but tbh I don't have a lot of time to write this story, let alone reply to the reviews. But just so you know, I see all of them, and each one just... GAH. You guys are awesome, thank you so much for your kindness! Enjoy this chapter. :D_

 **Chapter 7**

Rey paused when they reached the giant door and eyed the camera. She could see the lens zoom in, then readjust, before zooming out again. She could feel Ben tense up with each passing moment of silence. She was glaring at the camera, very tempted to blast it to oblivion.

Nothing happened.

Rey sighed and rubbed her forehead with her fingers. She walked to the door speaker beneath the camera and tapped the frozen screen. Holding the button, she spoke against the mic.

"General Organa, if you're there, I want you to know that this is entirely safe."

There was staticy silence on the other end, but she knew they'd heard her. She waited impatiently for them to reply, their doubt angering her. She jabbed the button again. "Do I need to force this door open? Trust me, this is safe."

This time, Leai's quiet voice replied. "I'm trying, Rey. They're not letting me."

Rey glanced hastily to Ben, who was staring dazedly at the speaker. How long had it been since he'd heard his mother's voice?

"Is it Poe?" Rey spoke back lowly. There was no reply, until said pilot grabbed hold of the mic.

"Rey, you've gone insane." His voice was insistent.

"Poe Dameron, you _idiot._ I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I need you all to trust me, got it? Leia knows what's been going on. You haven't been told everything that's gone on between Ben and I. For one, _he_ killed Snoke." Rey's voice was bitter, her frustration acute. She had promised Ben she'd let him in, and look at them now. They weren't even letting _her_ in.

"Rey, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Finn spoke in that firm voice of his, asking for confirmation. Rey absently nodded, blushing when she realized they couldn't see it.

"I'm positive."

"He hasn't... fooled you into being controlled in some way? This isn't a trick?"

"Finn..."

"I trust you Rey." Leai's voice interrupted the others. Rey heard Ben suck in a sharp breath behind her. "We're opening the 1B hatch, be careful coming in."

The mic clicked off, and Rey turned to face her companion once more. His cape billowed around him, making him look even bigger then he already was, yet, he didn't hold an indicative demeanor. He looked terrified.

She noticed that as she moved towards the doors he limped ever so slightly, favoring his wounded leg. She bit her lip and tucked that little bit of info in the back of her mind to remind herself later to have his wounds cared for. C3PO could handle that much at least.

The doors slowly cranked open, and although they went at the same speed they normally went, they seemed to move at a snails pace. It made her anxiety heighten by leaps and bounds, but she refused to let it show. Even in the Force. She didn't want Ben to know how scared she truly was of what would happen when they crossed through that door.

She turned to face him. He looked sullen and remained silent. His stony face had been replaced, the one he'd worn for so long, and she knew it was simply a barricade. A mask. She almost wished- _almost_ \- that she could master such calm. She tended to let her emotions play across her face, even without her noticing it. Ben could too- she'd witnessed it first hand- but only when he was with her. Alone.

And when he'd been with Snoke, but he'd struggled to hold up a facade.

She hoped she could break that mask away so he could be himself more often. Not just around her, but with everyone. So they could see that he wasn't Kylo.

She took a deep breath when the door slammed to a creaky halt, inside nothing but an empty black hole, like a mouth waiting to swallow them up.

Daringly, she reached for Ben's hand. Either he didn't notice or he ignored her, so she let it drop back to her side limply. She stepped forward, glancing about for any signs of life, but the hatch was empty.

They must all be in the safe corridors, or the control rooms. So she stepped forward briskly towards the entrance. She could hear Ben's steps behind her, but they were uneven, reminding her again that he was injured. She slowed just a little, realizing that it probably was unnecessary since his legs were so much longer than hers. Even with one leg out of commission he could still surpass her.

It drew her mind back to their first fight, in the Forrest. My how things had changed, how _they_ had changed.

Before she could even grab the door handle it swung open. Chewy stared out, cooing quietly. Ben balked visibly as he stumbled back from the giant Wookie, hand falling to his hip where his lightsaber rested. But he didn't grip it, rather his hand fell to his wound.

No one spoke. Rey wanted to melt into the floor from the awkwardness of the situation. Chewbacca blocked their path, his eyes digging right into Ben's, daring him. As though to say, _"You just try- try hurting any of them, and I'll rip you apart."_

She didn't blame him, although his doubt pained her. Ben had killed Han, right in front of him. If she was being completely honest with herself, she wouldn't trust Ben either if she was in Chewy's shoes.

No words were spoken- none were needed- until Chewbacca backed away and allowed them through. Rey went first, rather stiff from the suspense, while Ben almost dashed past, ducking under the furry arm that swatted at his head, like some bear smacking their cub. It would've appeared friendly in other circumstances, but it was meant as a heading.

Rey could tell Ben took the hint.

She turned back and skidded to a stop. No one was in the hallway but Leia, standing and leaning against her cane before the door. Rey stepped to the side beside Chewy as the two Solos stared each other down. Leia was surprisingly calm and steady. No smile, but she didn't wear a frown either. She was just taking everything in. Her eyes scanned up and down Ben's tall shape, while he just stared dully down at her. His jaw was slack and his eyes bright. From a distance, it looked like he was tearing up.

Finally, when her eyes landed on his face, Leia let her mouth twitch in a smile. "You're older." She murmured. "Just as handsome."

Ben's shape shook, his foot slid further away in an unreadable action. But the thing that told Rey he wasn't about to hurt anyone- or anything- was the fact that he had one arm wrapped around his chest, and the other was just hanging. His hand was nowhere near a saber, and he was left totally unprotected.

"You're older too." His voice was gravelly and thick. Was he crying?

Leai took the tiniest step forward, and when Ben remained planted where he was, she didn't hesitate. Rey watched as she walked faster to her son and flung her arms around his chest. He dropped to both knees, his one arm still wrapped around himself while his other rose to his face. His shoulders were shaking, but Leia only held him tighter. Her cane dropped to the ground and her head was buried in his thick unruly hair. She was talking quietly, too quiet for Rey to hear what she was saying.

Whatever it was it only made Ben crumble more. He fell back, now huddled on the ground, and the General followed. She crouched before him while hugging him against her breast, rocking back and forth while her hands rubbed circles against his back.

Rey was suddenly rushed with an onslaught of unreadable feelings. First, loneliness, then such tearful happiness and joy... it was all so strange. It made her want to cry, too.

Would her mother had welcomed her back so willingly, as Leia was doing? Would Rey accept it, like Ben? Would she even be happy if her mother or father attempted to make amends?

There was a muffled "I'm sorry. I killed him." And it was audibly Ben's. His voice tugged at Rey's heartstrings, making her so desperately wish to comfort him.

But Leia was doing it so much better than she'd ever be able to.

Chewbacca rumbled softly, and she turned to face him. He gently patted her shoulder, then turned and disappeared outside the door, letting it gently slide shut. It meant a lot that he trusted them enough to leave.

Should she leave too? Give them time alone?

But Leia was already pulling away, her hands moving from Ben's back to his face. Her's was soaking wet from tears, and even from an angle Rey could tell Ben's was just as streaked- if not more so.

"We're going to fix this." Leia whispered.

"I'm weak, I can't." Ben said quietly, yet his voice was so deep it reverberated off the walls, making it easy to hear. Rey's legs almost moved forward, but she stopped herself in time. Ben somehow knew it- or maybe he sensed it- for he glanced her way. His eyes were glistening and sparkling like nothing she'd seen before. They'd always been dark and shadowed, dull, _lifeless._ They held an almost indescribable fire now. "Not alone." He finished.

It was obvious he meant her, and she gave a half smile. Leia nodded her head with a soft smirk, her arm sliding to wrap around her son's broad shoulder's again. "You're never alone."


End file.
